


Tea With an Old Friend

by lynndyre



Series: Avatar art [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years post-series, Toph and Iroh, talking with tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/gifts).



> An extra treat-let, I love these two. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/TophIroh-Ink2_zps7d14f96d.jpg.html)


End file.
